It is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that isoxazoline derivatives or their salts as compounds of Component A to be incorporated in the herbicidal composition of the present invention are safe to rice, wheat, barley, corn, grain sorghum, soybean, cotton, sugar beet, lawn grass, fruits and the like and have excellent herbicidal effects by themselves.
Further, compounds of the after-mentioned Components B and C to be incorporated in the herbicidal composition of the present invention, are known compounds having herbicidal activities, and they are disclosed, for example, in Non-patent Documents 1 to 3.
Further, a group of compounds of the after-mentioned Component D to be incorporated in the herbicidal composition of the present invention, as the case requires, are compounds known as phytotoxicity-reducing agents, and such compounds are disclosed in Non-patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Document 2 discloses Examples wherein compounds represented by the formula [I] can be mixed with known herbicidal compounds.
On the other hand, various herbicides have been developed for practical use by the research and development over many years, and such herbicides have contributed to saving of weed-controlling operations or to the improvement of productivity of agricultural or horticultural crop plants. However, even today, it is desired to develop a novel herbicide which is safer and has excellent herbicidal characteristics.
Further, a herbicide to be used for crop plants is desired to be an agent which exhibits sufficient herbicidal effects against a wide range of weeds at a low dose by application to soil or foliage and yet exhibits high selectivity between crop plants and weeds.    Patent Document 1: WO2002/062770    Patent Document 2: WO2004/014138    Non-patent Document 1: Pesticide Manual 14th edition, British Crop Council    Non-patent Document 2: SHIBUYA INDEX 12th Edition, published by SHIBUYA INDEX RESEARCH ASSOCIATION    Non-patent Document 3: Monthly Fine Chemical, vol 35, No. 7 (2006), published by CMC